As WiFi network services become more ubiquitous and accessible, in particular, in both indoor and outdoor environments, integration and utilization of WiFi networks by mobile devices are becoming a mechanism through which network operators can alleviate their data traffic load. In some instances, WLAN based networks such as WiFi networks and services can also provide a mechanism to enhance mobile device performance when used in conjunction with cellular networks and connections.
The same reference numbers and any acronyms identify elements or acts with the same or similar structure or functionality throughout the drawings and specification for ease of understanding and convenience.